


it started with a whisper

by heartequals (savvygambols)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Organization for Transformative Works - Fandom
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Fanmix, Gen, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"she dreamed of para-para-paradise" OR: I fell in love with an archive</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like a year and a half ago but for some reason never posted into the Archive. Now that AO3 has hit a major milestone, I thought I'd post it! Except for an update to site stats, all notes are the same as in the original post, which can be found [here](http://thesavvygambols.livejournal.com/2029.html).
> 
> Original intro (2012): _For real, I made this because I love fandom, I love fanfic, and I love the AO3. This is intentionally ridiculous because fandom is ridiculous. But I couldn't live without it. I really, really couldn't. And if fandom is air, then fanfic is water and AO3 is the faucet from which I drink deeply. ilu AO3._
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, what was that? Did you say something? Because I can't hear you over the sound HOW FUCKING RIDICULOUS I AM._

  


[it started with a whisper](http://8tracks.com/birdcagelikes/it-started-with-a-whisper) | me/AO3

01\. “Everybody Talks” Neon Trees  
Hey honey, you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription.  
Too much could be an overdose, all this trash talk make me itchin’.  
Oh my my, everybody talks. Everybody talks. Everybody talks too much. It  
started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her and then she made  
my lips hurt. I could hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack.  
Mama’s always gotta back track when everybody talks back. 

origins: astolat's [An Archive Of Our Own](http://astolat.livejournal.com/150556.html) (05/17/2007) | [AO3 enters open beta](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8) (11/14/2009) |  
[One year anniversary of open beta](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/95) (11/15/2010)

 

 **02\. “We R Who We R” Ke$ha**  
Hot and dangerous. If you’re one of us, then roll with us ‘cause we  
make the hipsters fall in love when we’ve got our hotpants on and up.  
And yes, of course we does; we runnin’ this town just like a club.  
And no, you don’t wanna mess with us.

ao3 ftw: [terms of service](http://archiveofourown.org/tos) | [open doors](http://transformativeworks.org/project/open-doors) | [AO3 breaks because we love it too much](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/223) (06/11/2012)

 

 **03\. “Good Girls Go Bad (Feat. Leighton Meester)” Cobra Starship.**  
I know your type. Boy, you’re dangerous. Yeah, you’re that guy I’d be  
stupid to trust but just one night couldn’t be so wrong. You make  
me want to lose control. _She was so shy, ‘til I drove her wild.  
I make them good girls go bad._

works tagged: [first time](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/First%20Time/works) | [plot what plot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/PWP/works) | [porn](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Porn/works) | [explicit sexual content](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Explicit%20Sexual%20Content/works)

 

 **04\. “Not Gonna Get Us” t.A.T.u.**  
Starting from here, let’s make a promise: you and me, let’s just be  
honest. We’re gonna run, nothing can stop us – even the night that  
falls all around us. Soon there will be laughter and voices beyond  
the clouds, over the mountains. We’ll run away on roads that are  
empty, lights from the airfield shining upon you. Nothing can stop us,  
not now. I love you. They’re not gonna get us. They’re not gonna get us.

works tagged: [angst](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Angst/works) | [major character death](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Major%20Character%20Death/works) | [unhappy ending](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Unhappy%20Ending/works)

 

 **05\. “Sexx Laws” Beck**  
I want to defy the logic of our sex laws. Let the handcuffs slip  
off your wrists. I’ll let you be my chaperone at the halfway home.  
I’m a full grown man, but I’m not afraid to cry.

works tagged: [awkward sexual situations](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Awkward%20Sexual%20Situations/works) | [werewolf sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Werewolf%20Sex/works) | [tentacle sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tentacle%20Sex/works) | [ghost sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ghost%20Sex/works)

Fuck yeah I've read variations on all of these.

 

 **06\. “The Magic Position” Patrick Wolf**  
And I know how you’ve hurt and been dragged through the dirt. But come  
on, get back up, it’s the time to live. And as you give your love to  
me, I’m gonna keep it carefully so deep in the treasure chest below  
my breast. ‘Cause out of all the people I’ve known, the places I’ve  
been, the songs that I have sung, the wonders I’ve seen, now that  
the dreams are all coming true, who is the one that leads me on through?

works tagged: [hurt/comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hurt*s*Comfort/works) | [fluff](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff/works) | [schmoop](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Schmoop/works)

 

 **07\. “Nine In The Afternoon” Panic! At The Disco**  
Picking up things we shouldn’t read, it looks like the end of history  
as we know. It’s just the end of the world! Back to the street where  
we began, feeling as good as love—you could, you can: into a place  
where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it’s nine in the afternoon.  
And we know that it could be, and we know that it should, and you know  
that you feel it too.

works tagged: [alternate universe](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe/works) | [why did i write this?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query%5Btext%5D=why+did+i+write+this)

 

 **08\. “Club Love” 99Allins (Taylor Swift/Usher Mash-Up)**  
 _Little did I know..._ We just gettin’ started. Lookin’ in your  
eyes while you on the other side. I can’t take it no more. Baby, I’m  
coming for you. You keep doing it on purpose, windin’ and workin’ it.  
If we close our eyes, it could just be me and you. _We were both young  
when I first saw you._

works tagged: [remix](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Remix/works) | [crossover](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Crossover/works)

 

 **09\. “Road To Nowhere” Talking Heads**  
There’s a city in my mind, come along and take that ride and it’s all  
right, baby, it’s all right. And it’s very far away, but it’s growing  
day by day and it’s all right, baby, it’s all right. Would like to come  
along? You could help me sing this song and it’s all right, baby, it’s  
all right. They can tell you want to do, but they’ll make a fool of you  
and it’s all right, baby, it’s all right.

ao3: [14000+ fandoms](http://archiveofourown.org/media) | [100000+ works](http://archiveofourown.org/works) | [200000+ users](http://archiveofourown.org/people)

 

 **10\. “Paradise” Coldplay**  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly, every  
tear a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night, she closed her eyes.  
In the night, the stormy night, away she’d fly and dream of paradise.  
She dreamed of paradise.

[Archive Of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/)

 

 **BONUS: “Massive Nights” The Hold Steady**  
Everyone was partying, everyone was pretty and everyone was coming towards  
the center of the city. The dancefloor was crowded, the bathrooms were  
worse. We kissed in your car and we drank from your purse. I had my mouth on  
her nose when the chaperone said that we were dancing too close. We had some  
massive nights. Every song was right. All that wine was tight. Yeah, your  
friends are pretty cool and my friends were acting cool.

tumblr tags: [i read too much fic](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i+read+too+much+fic) | [too much fic](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/too+much+fic) | [reading fanfic](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/reading+fanfic) | [fanfic feels](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic+feels)

**Author's Note:**

> Original end note: _AO3 symbol stolen straight off the website. Shitty graphics by me. Creative punctuation because fuck you Panic!, drugs are not an excuse for sentence fragments. Links are fun extras and are not meant to reflect me judging/reccing anything. It's just things that I thought were represented in the songs OH LOL WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AO3 <3


End file.
